Crispin Glover
'Crispin Hellion Glover '(born April 20, 1964 in New York City but raised in Southern California) is an American actor. He played the role of George McFly in Back to the Future, but declined to participate in the sequels. Born on April 20, 1964, in New York City, Crispin Hellion Glover is the son of television actor Bruce Glover. Prior to BTTF, Glover had appeared on episodes of The Facts of Life, Happy Days, and Hill Street Blues. In addition to his role in the first BTTF film, Glover also made a memorable appearance in the starring role as the psychopathic, introverted lead character in the 2003 rat-fest sci-fi/horror flick Willard, (a remake of the 1973 film) opposite veteran actor R. Lee Ermey. He also played "The Thin Man" in the Charlie's Angels flicks. In 2007, Zemeckis hired Glover to portray the monster Grendel under Zemeckis' direction in Beowulf. In the summer of 1983, Glover first acted alongside Michael J. Fox in a made-for-TV movie called High School USA. Glover played the role of Archie Feld - who happened to be one of the close friends of Fox's character, Jay-Jay Manners. Archie was very similar in personality to George, as he was very awkward and unconfident - and Jay-Jay, incidentially enough, was the supportive friend to Archie. This tends to parallel the relationship that Marty had with George, during the week that the former was stuck in 1955. On the January 5, 1984, episode of Family Ties, Glover also acted alongside Michael J. Fox - playing the role of Alex Keaton's friend, Doug. In that particular show, Alex intended to celebrate his 18th birthday by driving with Doug and another friend, Neil, to West Virginia, where the three could legally purchase alcohol, but Alex's mother thwarted the plans. www.imdb.com; a short version of that particular episode, entitled "Birthday Boy", can currently be seen on YouTube.com, including the scenes with "Alex" and "Doug" Glover stated in a 2003 interview that he was the second actor selected for Back to the Future, after Lea Thompson, and that he was one of many who did a screen-test for the role of Marty McFly, before being cast as George. During the first weeks of production, Glover was filmed with Eric Stoltz in scenes from 1955. After Fox was recast as Marty, Glover was filmed as 17-year-old George McFly, and later, in makeup, as George at 47. Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale have said, in commentary, that Glover was difficult to work with, and that they felt that his salary demands for the sequel were unreasonable. In the 1989 sequel, the role of George McFly was portrayed by Jeffrey Weissman. Glover filed a lawsuit on October 14, 1990, against Universal Studios, seeking one million dollars in damages for the unauthorized use of his likeness "'Back to the Future' Suit is Moving Forward," The Post-Standard (Syracuse, NY), January 10, 1991, pC-1 . After a motion to dismiss was overruled, the case was settled for an undisclosed amount. The Screen Actors Guild changed its rules to prohibit its members from unauthorized mimicking of other SAG actors. Glover was asked about the lawsuit in an interview later that year "Crispin Glover buries Future's past," http://jam.canoe.ca/Movies/2007/12/02/4701372-sun.html , and explained that, "What was not legal to do-- and what the lawsuit arose from -- was to put another actor into prosthetics in order to look like myself, and then inter-splice footage from the original film, in order to fool people into believing it was me." See also * References Glover, Crispin